Ciel Pantomhive I Love You
by SakuraYuki ni Kaze
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is given to Sebastian Michaelis as a gift from Angela. What will happen when Sebastian falls in love, and Ciel tries so very hard to block out his heart? read to find out


Chapter 1

(Ciel's P.O.V.)

I'm a servant in the home of Angela my new guardian since my parents died. I was from the wealthy Phantomhive family. And even though I was a noble I was pretty good at the chores around the house, thanks to our clumsy servents. It was fun spending time with my parents! Laughing and enjoying ourselves. But then my parents died in the fire, at the mansion. I survived, and because I survived I was to stay with Angela until I was 16. The age I would be able to inherit the money and the business my parents left me in their will.

It was the worst day of my life. Angela had never been kind to me, not once in all the time I've spent with her. Before I was able to ignore her. But now I had to live with the witch! Just my luck.

It was the worst day in my life! The day I lost my parents. The day I lost ALL hope. The day I DIED. I died and became a empty shell. Exactly what she wanted.

When I arrived in her household she told me I was to be her servant. I was to serve her and obey her, without complaint. She said I would be punished if I disobeyed. So of course I obeyed without complaint, who wants to be hurt? She was the most frightening person I'd ever met in my life. A real monster. I'd say she was a wolf in sheep's clothing but, the wolf has got to be nicer than her. I wouldn't want to insult any wolf by telling him he's as low a creature as she.

She's the devil with a soul. No… the devil is nicer than her.

I did every thing she ordered me to do but, I still got hurt. She whipped me; she branded me. I thought I would seriously die. When she thought I finally had no will to fight her anymore and I was completely broken, she stopped whipping me.

I was never the same after those beatings. I had nightmare even worse than those of my parents dying. I broke down and became what she intended me to become, a doll easily manipulated. Little did she know, that doll wasn't broken for too long. I was planning my revenge against his murderer. When I turned 16 I would use I power and influence to do what she did to me. I will break her as she broke me.

With my resolve to bring tragedy to Angela. I became stubborn and witty. Hiding my stubbornness and personality change, I continued to act as the broken doll.

One day when Angela was surprisingly happy, she told me she was going to give me, in exchange for money and information, to a friend of hers. I was going to be given to someone like I was some thing. What sort of sick woman sells a child. The kind that whips a helpless, innocent ten year old in her care. That kind of woman would do that. I've been whipped, branded, and raped. Now I'm to be sold like a slave on the market. She is definitely going to die a slow pain filled death by my hand. I'm not going down that easily just you wait. Bright side of this is I don't have to see her ugly face for a long time. Three years and you would think I was used to it, it's still as ugly as ever.

She told me to pack my bags and hers because, she was to be leaving right after her visit. In a few minutes her and my bags were packed and we were in the carriage riding to the new mansion I was to be serving in.

We were in the carriage for awhile so when we finally at our destination I couldn't help but want to leave the carriage as soon as possible. Plus I wanted to get away from Angela as soon as possible. I got out of the carriage so fast that I didn't take in how big the mansion was until I was at the front door ringing the bell for Angela. It was massive. It was the largest mansion I'd ever seen. Imagine cleaning this place. God! That must be a chore. He must have many servants to clean this place.

The door finally opened and an old butler, probably in his late 70's, greeted us at the door. Angela flat out demanded "Tanaka take me to Sebastian I must speak with him."

"Right away Miss. Angela. This way please." he said motioning with his hand for us to follow. Angela went first and I walked behind her slowly monitoring the mansion as I went. Tanaka, the butler, stopped in front of two beautiful oak doors. The double oak doors were carved with demons killing angels. I thought it was a wonderful carving. "Do you like the door sir." Tanaka interrupted my thoughts. I replied "Yes they are very well crafted and, the carving is a very engaging one." In all truth I thought is was beautiful because the angel, that was being killed, looked very similar to Angela.

Tanaka knocked softly three times on the door and waited. In a matter of seconds we heard in a very soft, deep, melodious, masculine voice "Come in."

It was the most alluring voice I have ever heard. Tanaka spent no time waiting for me collect my thought, so when he opened the door I was not prepared for what I saw.

I saw a very sexy guy. I had lost all my train of thought that was the best my brain came up with. He was the kind of man that had people throwing themselves at him. Not me I would not be taken into those wine red eyes. Never!

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter but i hope you enjoyed it. Thank you very much for reading this Fanfiction.**


End file.
